I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to package containers for liquid products and, more specifically, to package containers which are releasably connected to one another.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Package containers for various liquid products, such as perfumes, liquid cosmetics, and liquors are known in the art. Gift packages consisting of the above-mentioned products are also known which included more than one container of product sold as a single package.
The shortcomings of the above liquid products include the cumbersome manner in which a plurality of containers are packaged for sale and the unattractiveness of the packaging.